


Overwhelming

by OTTSTF



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on Coca Cola's little thing, F/M, Which has killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: A telling of the kiss scene fromCoca Cola's newST-based ad-thing. I couldn't watch that andnotimmediately write something from it.





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> It killed me.  
> That clip killed me.
> 
> I am dead.  
> Writing from the grave.  
> Spooky.

He can’t seem to stop his smile from growing. He can’t control it at all. As every thought runs through his mind, and the more he stares into her beautiful eyes, or at her beautiful smile, the more he feels his cheeks ache in the best possible way.

But the best part about this current situation, by far, is that El seems to have the same problem. As he feels his own smile grow, hers seems to follow immediately behind.

It’s a never-ending circle. As her smile grows, his does too, further making hers grow, until they both can’t smile any further, and they both crack into adorable laughter.

And as they slowly manage to calm said laughter down, El finally speaks the situation:  
“I feel so… happy.” she tells him simply, through the beaming smile that she wears on her face.

As if his cheeks weren’t in enough pain already, his smile tries to grow even further at her words. Instead he nods in agreement.  
“So do I, El. I feel like…” he tries desperately to form a sentence inside his overflowing mind.  
“I feel like everything is… perfect, now that we’re together.”

Same as Mike, her cheeks only ache more as he makes her smile want to widen beyond its limits.  
“Everything is perfect.” she states as fact. “And it’s nice… to be just us.”

“I was just going to say that!” Mike agrees.  
“It’s so nice to be able to just… be ourselves; to be like this without the guys teasing us for it.”

She nods her head, feeling the same way.

“Like, I know they don’t mean any bad by it, but so many times, we’d just… I dunno… hold hands or something, and they’d make such a big deal out of it.”

“They just like to tease us.” El shrugs.

“Yeah.” Mike laughs. “They do. So it’s nice to finally have some freedom away from that.”

“Yeah.” El sighs. “Freedom to… be ourselves.”

Again, Mike finds himself smiling wider, until they’re back into their never-ending loop of making each-other smile more, until once again, they break into laughter.

“God, it’s just so overwhelming!” Mike admits. “Even just… being with you is…” he absent-mindedly takes her hands into his own, holding both of them so dearly. “… so incredible.”

She nods, smiling too wide to speak.

“It’s like… I dunno.” Mike once again finds himself searching his head for words.  
“Just knowing you’re here, knowing I’m the one that gets to be with you like this…  
It’s such an overwhelming feeling, it’s like…”

He continues searching, coming to a stall. “Like…”

“Love.”

His eyes suddenly stop roaming and instead lock onto hers. She watches as his lips move, as if he’s about to speak, but instead they stall as he had, before they break out into the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen him wear.

That smile on his face, seeing his reaction so genuine and wide-eyed, and seeing in those eyes that he truly feels that same overwhelming sense of love for her, cracks something inside her, and she can no longer hold herself back.

She leans in, lifting their hands towards his neck as she goes to wrap hers around him.  
He drops his hands down to her arms, seemingly using the grip on her arms as support despite their seated position on her bed.

And then through the biggest smiles either of them had ever worn, their lips finally make contact.  
Mike feels all the oxygen leave his lungs there and then, as it feels like the first time kissing her all over again.

Unlike their other kisses, this one isn’t broken after a mere second. This kiss lasts multiple, and feels much more passionate than any other.

It feels like minutes pass before they finally bring their liplock to a close, even if it was just a few more seconds than usual. Once they do, Mike has to take a strong gasp of air, as he feels his insides swim in all sorts of diretions.

“Woah.” Mike can’t help but blurt out, causing El to giggle through a blush.

“Woah?”

“Yeah.” Mike laughs too. “That was… _woah._ ”

And  _yet again_ , she finds herself smiling.

“That… that’s the first time you’ve… initiated it.” Mike explains. 

“I just… had to.” she admits through a blush.

“That was the best feeling ever.” Mike sighs happily.

She smiles, knowing exactly what he means.  
“I know.” she agrees, thinking happily about the feeling inside her own chest whenever he kisses her. And then she leans back in, just wanting to kiss him again.

They quickly find that every kiss between them feels like the first, and they feel the overwhelming sense of love for each-other in every single one.

**Author's Note:**

> Still dead.  
> rip.


End file.
